


Another D8

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	Another D8

It was snowing here again. You can only look up an stare at the cloudy sky. It seemed like you always met her in the snow, just like the first time.

It was moments like this, when you remember the first time, you tried to remember the time that she always remembered. All the help she had given you, or so she claimed. You still can’t understand why you (or a version of you) would accept the help of some random internet troll.

But when you just couldn’t remember, your mind started to wander to when the two of you did meet for the first time. How she helped you realize you were dead. It wasn’t so bad when you finally got used to the idea. It was like a weird immortality gig, you guess. You could live (or die? Exists? Haunt?) with that. Not like you can change it or anything.

But then you started to think about the two of you hanging out and going on that date. Man, that date was weird as fuck. But you still remember it with a smile. Awkward and a hell of an eye opener on how weird trolls are. And how you both have a lot of cultural difference you have to sort out.

“John?”

You turn around and see her floating down to you. She’s flying but she doesn’t have those fairy wings out. But she is wearing a new pirate coat.

“Hey pirate nerd,” you call up at her with a smile.

“Hey ghost nerd,” she calls back as she lands, flipping you off. “At least pirates will aaaaaaaalways be cooler than dumb ghosts.”

“No way!” you say as she starts to walk closer to you. “Ghosts can do all sorts of cool things. They can go through walls and spew slime everywhere and posses people. What do pirates do?” you ask her as she walked right next to you not two feet away. You wrap your arms around her as you ask. “Take music and movies without paying for them?”

“Fuck you dumbass,” she said, wrapping her arms around your neck. You two have had this argument as a hello way too many times. “Troll pirates are way more badass than your wimpy human pirates. But then again, you humans are always sooooooo much more lame than than trolls are. No wonder I had to help you out so much.”

“I still can’t remember that, pirate troll,” you tell her easily. “I was just trying to when you finally showed up.”

Her face looked weird for a second before she frowned. “You know I don’t like thinking of that, asshole,” she reminded you. You could hear the venom in her voice.

You decided to stop this now. You lean down and kiss her in a quick peck. Of course she stops to smirk at you. “You call that a kiss, human boy? You’re more pathetic than I thought!”

You smirk at her. “Then show me how it’s done, alien girl.”

She gives you that evil smirk of hers and her hands come up to press on the back of your neck and head and before you can think about trying to be stubborn about this, she pushes your head down and her cerulean lips are on yours.

You don’t worry about her teeth as you kiss her. It’s so fun getting her worked up.


End file.
